Camp Rock 3
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Starts the next summer at Camp Rock. What drama will there be this time? Read to find out.
1. Getting To Camp Rock

Mitchie and Connie pulled in. Connect 3 was already there. Mitchie got out really excited and ran straight towards her boyfriend. "Shane!" She yells and hugs him tight.

He chuckles and hugs her back. "Hey, Mitchie. You seem really excited."

She pulls away just enough to look at him smiling. "I am. I only get to see you during the summer and I love you. I miss you so much during the school year."

Shane smiles. "I love you too, Babe." He replied and kisses her softly for ten seconds.

Mitchie pulled away smiling. "This is gonna be a great summer."

"You bet. After all your hard work to keep Uncle Brown in business last year, it should be. I wonder what new campers we'll get this year besides for those who went to Camp Star last year and changed over to here at the end of our last night campfire."

"Yeah. I'm excited."

"MITCHIE!" Came a few familiar voices.

Mitchie turned around to find her camp friends Margaret a.k.a. Peggy, Caitlyn, Ella, Tess, and their new friend Dana Turner from Camp Star. "AAAAHHHH!" She runs over and hugs them all. "Margaret! Caitlyn! Ella! Tess! Dana! I'm so glad to see you guys. I was just talking to Shane about what new campers we might get this year."

"Us too." They all replied at the same time.

"Lets go to our cabin and pick our bunks before someone else does." Margaret said.

The five other girls agreed and followed her to their cabin.

* * *

It's been 15 minutes and the girls all picked their bunks and unpacked. Mitchie and Margaret left the cabin as there's still one more bunk unused in their cabin and they wanna find a new friend to take it up. A girl about their age with long and wavy brown hair, and blue eyes walked up alone and sort of shy. The two girls noticed her and walked up to her. "Hi."

The girl looked up surprised they were talking to her. "H...h...hello."

They smiled. "What's your name? I'm Mitchie Torres and this is one of my friends Margaret Dupree a.k.a Peggy." Mitchie said.

"M...M...M...Miley. Miley Stewart."

"No need to be shy, Sweety. Not here. So what do you do?" Margaret asked.

Miley collected herself. "Play piano and guitar and sing."

"Cool." Mitchie replied. "I play piano and sing only."

Miley smiled. "Cool. What do you do, Peggy?"

"I just sing and occasionally play guitar."

"That's cool."

"We have an extra bunk in our cabin if you want it." Mitchie said.

"Really?"

Peggy smiled. "Yeah. Follow us."

Miley smiled again and followed them to their cabin 112. When they got there, Miley noticed a girl she hoped to never see again. "Mikayla?!"

The red headed girl turned around. "Miley Stewart?! What the hell are YOU doing here?!"

"I'm here because I saw what they do and I wanted to try it out. What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend. Remember Jake Ryan?"

"What!? Jake's here!?"

"Yeah. Problem?"

"Uh... YEAH! He's my EX!"

The others looked at them confused. "You two know each other?" Peggy asked.

Miley looked at her. "Yeah. It's a long story, but I can say one thing. Mikayla's a total bitch."

The girls all looked at Mikayla. "Mitchie, you do the honors." Tess said remembering what happened two years ago.

Mitchie took over gladly and yelled. "GET OUT! That bunk is RESERVED!"

Mikayla looked at her surprised. "For who!?"

"Miley! She's our new friend and that bunk is hers. Now leave." Mitchie replied back.

Mikayla scoffed and took her things leaving to find a new cabin. The five friends looked at her cheering. "So introduce us." Ella said.

Mitchie smiled. "Everyone, this is Miley Stewart. She's from..."

"Malibu, California." Miley replied.

"Cool. Never been." Dana replied. "I'm Dana Turner. Axel Turner's daughter."

"Cool."

"You've met Peggy and Mitchie. I'm Tess Tyler."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Caitlyn Gellar and this is..."

"Ella Pador." Ella finished.

"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for the last bunk. I don't know who I'd be bunking with if you girls hadn't showed up."

"No problem. You're one of us now." Mitchie said. The others nodded in agreement.

Miley unpacked her things and they all conversed. A knock was heard five minutes later and Mitchie opened it. "Oh. Hey, Nate. Looking for someone?"

"Dana."

Mitchie moved aside for him to let him in. Nate walked in and saw Dana. Miley stared in aw at him. "Hey, Dana." He said.

Dana smiled and got up to hug him. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm better now that I got to see you. I missed you."

"It is our one year. Have something planned?"

Miley heard and looked down disappointed. Nate smirked. "Maybe. Why?"

"Just curious. Is it romantic?"

"You know I'm not very good with romantic, but it is spontaneously a bit romantic I guess."

"You're so sweet, Nate." Dana replied and kisses him softly.

Nate kisses back then pulls away. "I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"K. Can't wait."

Mitchie noticed Miley and spoke up. "Wait."

Nate turned around. "Yeah, Mitchie?"

"Meet our new friend. Miley Stewart. Miley, this is Nate Gray. He's Shane's younger brother."

Miley slightly smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Nate smiled. "You too." He replied and looked in her eyes getting lost.

Miley was getting butterflies in her stomach. Dana noticed. "Nate?"

Nate snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure." He replied and followed her to a private place to talk.

The girls all looked at Miley and squealed. "He so LIKES you!" Mitchie screamed.

Miley blushed. "You think?"

"I've been friends with him for two years, Mile." Mitchie said. "I've never seen him look at a girl like that before. Not even Dana."

Dana walks back in. "I broke up with him."

They all look at her. "I'm sorry." Miley said feeling a bit guilty.

"It's ok, Miley. It's not your fault. You can't help who you fall in love with. I had a great year with him and I'll never forget it, but I know when to let go. He's gonna ask you to be his girlfriend soon, so be prepared. What was gonna be our one year anniversary dinner, is now yours. He's picking you up at 7:00. Come on. I'll help you get ready. Mitchie, you do her hair. Tess and Margaret, you girls do her make-up. And Ella, you and Caitlyn help me find her the perfect outfit."

They all nodded and got to work.


	2. Opening Mic and First Date

It was half an hour later and they were done. The opening jam was starting and Mitchie left to get on stage. The girls all followed to watch. Mitchie got up and Brown started the announcement. "Next up, we have Mitchie Torres!" He hands her the microphone and gets down.

The boys started to play and Mitchie started singing. "_Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn my back and slam the door._

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation! And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside! Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I, tried._

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always HAVE to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know! Well now they know!_

_Let it go. Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go! Turn my back and slam the door! And here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let it go. Let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway._

_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me! Can't get to me at all! Up here in the cold, thin, air, I finally can breathe. I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve!_

__Let it go. Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go! Turn my back and slam the door! And here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let it go. Let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway!__

__Standing, frozen, in the life of chosen. You, won't, find, me. The past is all behind me. Buried, in the snow.  
__

___Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go! Turn my back and slam the door! And here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let it go. Let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway!___

___Na, na. Na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. ___Na, na. Na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. ___Na, na. Na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. Let it go. Let it go! OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let it_________ go."

Everyone clapped. Brown got back on stage and took the mic. "Mitchie Torres, Everyone! Returning rocker!"

They all clapped more and cheered. "Go Mitchie!" The girls yelled to her.

Mitchie got off stage and hugged them all. "Thanks, Girls."

Caitlyn looked at her watch. "You need to go meet Nate, Miles. It's 7:00."

Miley nodded and headed off to meet Nate.

* * *

"Hey, Nate." Miley greeted.

"Oh good. You're here. I was afraid I'd be stood up."

Miley giggles. "Not at all. I'm ready to go."

Nate smiled and took her hand leading her to a private spot by the lake. "Here we are."

Miley gasped. There was a picnic blanket with a picnic basket in the middle and two sparkling white grape juices sitting in wine glasses set for two. "It's BEAUTIFUL."

"Well, I hope you're hungry. Lets eat." He replied and led her to the blanket.

* * *

After eating, the sun started to set and Miley cuddled up to Nate as it was cooling down. "Cold, Miley?"

She looked at him. "A little. It's cooling off."

Nate took his jacket off and put it around her. "Better?"

She nodded and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem. So I wanna ask you something."

She looked away to watch the sun set. "What's that?" She asked getting butterflies in her stomach again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and cuddled into his embrace more. "Of course." She turns to face him and kisses him passionately.

Nate kisses back with the same passion then pulls away. "I've never felt this way about a girl before."

"And I've never felt this way about a guy before." She replied. "I think I'm in love with you."

Nate smiled. "Same here. Except I KNOW I'm in love with you."

Miley smiled back and kissed him softly. He kissed back for ten seconds then pulled away. "Can I see you in the morning?"

"Let me walk you back to your cabin first." He said and took her hand guiding her back.

* * *

Once back, Nate kissed her. She kissed back then pulled away. "I love you, Miley."

She smiled. "I love you too. Nite."

"Nite." He replied and went to his cabin.

Miley walked inside hers and the girls all looked at the expression on her face. "What happened?" Peggy asked.

"How was it?" Mitchie asked next.

Miley grabbed her pajamas to change then changed quickly. She sat on her bunk and giggled. "It was wonderful. We went on a picnic by the lake. It was so romantic."

"Awwww." The other six girls said.

"Afterwards, we cuddled. He gave me his jacket as I was cold and then asked me to be his girlfriend. We watched the sun set and I said yes. I kissed him and we confessed. Then he told me he loved me and I said it back."

"That's so cute." Ella said.

"What Ella said." Tess agreed.

"You're so lucky." Dana said. "He must really indeed love you if he said it already. He never told me that."

"I feel kind of guilty still though. I mean, he was your boyfriend first." Miley replied.

"It's ok. I totally understand. He's all yours. I'm ok. I'll get over it."

Miley nodded. "Yeah, Mile." Caitlyn said. "It's not your fault you two fell for each other at first sight."

"Yeah. I know. Well, nite, Girls."

"Nite." They replied and everyone went to sleep.


	3. First Morning At Camp Rock

It's the next morning and Mitchie gets up seeing Miley sitting up, dressed, and reading a book. "Morning, Miles."

Miley put her book down and smiled. "Morning, Mitchie."

"You going to see Nate this morning?"

"What time is it?"

Mitchie looks at her watch. "7:30."

"Yeah. See you at breakfast in a few." Miley said and leaves.

* * *

Miley walks up to a cabin and knocks. "Who is it?!" A voice calls.

"It's Miley. Is Nate up?"

The door opens to reveal Nate himself, but with just shorts on. Miley stares wide eyed. Nate chuckles and pecks her lips. "Morning, Babe."

Miley comes out of her reverie and smiles. "Morning."

"I just have to get my shirt on and then we can head for breakfast."

"Ok." She replied and walks in to wait.

Nate put on his camp counselor shirt and turned to Miley. "Ready?"

She notices his shirt. "You're a counselor?"

Nate shrugged. "I teach the drum class. After last year, I liked it and volunteered this year."

"So I won't hardly see you except the jams and of course breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"You don't play drums?"

They start walking to breakfast and Miley replies. "No. I only play piano and guitar. Then I sing of course."

"I guess you're right then. But don't forget we have our free time too."

"I guess, but I was hoping to see you all day."

Nate kisses her softly. She kisses back and pulls away after ten seconds. "We'll spend every moment we can together. I'll come find you."

"Ok."

* * *

After breakfast, Nate kissed Miley quickly. "I'll see you at free time. That's in two hours."

"Ok. I'll be in my piano class."

"I know where that is. I'll pick you up."

"K. Love you."

"Love you too, Mi." He replies and leaves.


End file.
